Memories Revenge and Traitors
by Stolen Silent Stars
Summary: Percy and Annabeth.Both stolen away in the night along with there own memories. But what happens when the rebel, Jason, who was suppose to be keeping track of them changes sides? And what about camp and when it burns to the ground?


Memories Revenge and Traitors

Chapter one: Lost…everything

As he looked over the rubble he felt his heartbreak. He had been here for so long and loved every single one of the campers. Now where would they all go? He guessed they could rebuild the camp.

"Chiron sir?" A young half-blood asked the distraught camp activities director.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Percy and Annabeth Chase are the only ones missing. All the cabins have been burnt to the ground and half the forest is gone. Along with the lake's dock and canoes." Chiron looked down at the somber boy. He had tears in his eyes. He knew this boy. Son of Hades. Strong but young. He had been friends with them, hadn't he?

"Nico my boy." Only then did the man that was half horse realize he was crying as well. "Yes sir?"

"Collect all the campers and tell them to meet me at Thalia's tree. And Nico my boy?"

"Yes sir?" He sniffled.

"Stand strong we will find them. I promise." The young man nodded and walked away to tell the other campers. That was when Chiron knew he had made a mistake by promising him. He felt like crying. He felt as if the world had been taken from him. He couldn't even imagine telling the gods yet. But he knew he had to be strong. Especially now, when all the campers would need a firm rock. But what was he going to tell them? He decided to head toward the hill and improvise.

All the campers waited patient and silent at Thalia's tree. He looked over the small gathered crowd. So many that were home would have to be notified.

He studied all the tear stained faces. The small, the strong, the weak, the smart, the tall, the brave. All saddened over this loss. This made him want to cry even more. But he knew he couldn't.

"Campers. This is a great loss. A very great loss. I know it will be hard, but we are going to rebuild our camp. It will be long and difficult but for now all of you are going home." He decided that would be the best thing for all of them. They all started groaning and complaining.

"Chiron sir?!" One voice rang out above the rest. Chiron searched for it's owner.

"Yes Travis?" He had several tears in his eyes.

"Sir we are NOT leaving here. We are going to stay and rebuild. We are going to right this wrong. Sir we're not going anywhere." Tears filled Chiron's eyes. Travis was not the type to be stubborn but now he seemed like he could stop mountains from crumbling.

"Ok Travis. But it will mean work." He cautioned the boy. He groaned but nodded.

"I know sir."

"All of you may stay." Sighs of relief went through the campers.

"Campers someone has wronged us in secret. I will talk to the gods and-."

"Chiron?" Grover the young Satyr asked with a crack in his voice.

"Yes?"

"Where are Percy and Annabeth?" He hadn't meant to tell them all yet, he knew he couldn't deny them truth at this hour.

"They have disappeared. Everyone is accounted for…except for them." Tears finally brimmed over the old mans eyes and fell down is wrinkled cheeks. Everyone there felt fresh pain tear through there hearts. They were all sad for there fellow warriors and heroes. Someone would have to search for them. Except for they all wanted the challenge.

Grover fell to the ground; silent sobs shook his frail frame. They all crowded around him one by one. So close they were touching shoulder to shoulder. Tears filled all eyes and silent prayers filled every mind. They all knew something horrible had been done to them. And they all wanted revenge.

------------------

I opened my eyes to bright light. I sat up quickly. My head spun so quickly I fell back against the bed.

"Where am I?" I asked. My throat burned and my tongue felt like sand.

"Son, you're in the hospital." A gruff voice told me. I didn't remember anything. Nothing at all. Except for a face. One face. It was a beautiful face with grey eyes, tan skin, and blond curly hair. I couldn't remember her name.

"Why don't I remember anything?" I asked alarmed.

"Son you're suffering from amnesia."

"What's amnesia?" The man laughed.

"It's a head injury that causes your memories to disappear. Eventually they could come back, but with the extent of your injury they might not." I looked at the man. He had brown thinning hair and stubble across his chin. He wore wire rimmed glasses and looked very sad.

"What happened to me?" I asked my eyes watering up.

"We found you out front and alone. You are badly injured." I felt lost as the man kept talking. I didn't hear him anymore. I didn't want to hear anymore. I didn't know what to do anymore. I was scarred and alone. Where would I go? What did I leave behind? "Where am I?" I asked out loud.

"Washington D.C. hospital."

"That's in America, right?" The doctor sighed.

"Yes it is. I see you still remember some of your education." I nodded. "Two plus two?" The man asked.

"Four," I told him. Was he an idiot or something? "Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Dr. Brown. Son do you remember your name?" I searched my mind. It wasn't there. I tried to remember so hard. My head started to turn.

"I can't remember." Dr. Brown sighed.

"I'm sorry son. I'll leave you to your thoughts now." He pinched the brim of his nose and patted my leg before leaving.

"Dr. Brown?!" I yelled. Tears filled my eyes but I knew what I wanted to do.

"Yes?"

"May I have some paper and pen?" I asked him. Hoping I still knew how to write. He nodded and came back with some. I started to write. I was glad I could. I wrote down everything I knew. Everything I could remember. Eventually it became so painful to think of the half pictures stuck in my mind I had to stop.

I had six pages full. Of numbers, of words, of pictures I could remember. I didn't know where any of them where though. I give up.

I let myself cry in hopelessness. I cried myself to sleep in that hospital bed. What would happen now?

A/N: hey new story. Do you like it? Well if you do would you mind reviewing? Just might update faster, who knows. Also would anyone mind betaing? Thanks.

Stars~


End file.
